Shikadai y la Familia Nara
by FannyK03
Summary: Primer Drabble:-La etapa tan conocida de los porqués, la atraviesan todos los individuos a una tierna y temprana edad, Shikadai no es la excepción, incluso Temari y Shikamaru la tuvieron. Drabbles vividos principalmente por Shikadai junto a cada miembro de la familia Nara. Algunas temáticas son retos del grupo de WhatsApp. ACTUALIZACIÓN Tercer Drabble:- Feliz día del Padre.
1. Porqués

Temática: Familia Nara incluye a Shikadai d años de edad aproximadamente.

Este es un fic que surgió del primer reto del grupo de WhatsApp Shikatema se que hasta ahorita subo el capitulo y que me faltan dos para ponerme al corriente :3 así espero les guste XD puede que no del todo cuadre los diálogos de los porqués de Shikadai pero me gusto, espero les agrade. Sigo escribiendo y espero postear pronto en el Inicio de Todo. Saludos :D Toda sugerencia y felicitaciones son bien recibidas.

* * *

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Yoshino**

"querida, mi más sentido pesar, la criatura es la viva imagen de mi hijo" rememoraba haberle dicho a su nuera aquellos días, no lo había dicho con malicia, ambas mujeres habían suspiraron y reído después. Ahora Shikadai, su nieto tenía 5 años, en la etapa de los porqués, Yoshino recordó con tristeza aquellos ayeres donde su primogénito solía ser tan curioso, pero sobretodo parlanchín, más del que pudiera recordar después de aquella etapa. Ahora se hallaba de alguna forma reviviéndolos, pero con su nieto, le entristecía que Shikaku no pudiera conmoverse con aquellos enormes ojos verdes que exploraban todo. El niño había demostrado ser ligeramente distinto al padre, le emocionaban los retos, pero por supuesto no saltaba de emoción como otros infantes, sus orbes lo decían todo.

Abuela ¿Por qué tienes estas arrugas? -tocándolas ligeramente cuando las observaba.

\- ¡Ahmmm! - Intento comerse el dedo del niño.

Shikadai se asustó, pero su abuela lo aprisionó mientras le hacía cosquillas con la boca, ambos terminaron por reír.

-Las tengo porque soy mayor que tú, envejezco mi niño-

\- ¿Y por qué envejeces, abuela? – una vez que esta lo soltó, el niño se sentó frente a ella para oírla mejor.

-Por qué todo tiene un ciclo de vida, Shikadai. Naces, creces como tú lo haces, te vuelves un adulto, luego - El niño pareció comprender todo hasta que -envejeces y mueres. - Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-Es algo que todo ser vivo experimenta-al escuchar esto entrecerró lo ojos y frunció el ceño. Debió omitir la última parte, no quería traumarlo.

\- Sí es un ciclo como dices, ¿Por qué el abuelo murió sin envejecer? - A la anciana le punzó el pecho, era cierto su marido se había librado de envejecer del todo.

-Porque es un héroe-El niño observó por arriba de su cabeza, Shikamaru sonreía orgullosamente, se agacho para tomar a su hijo. Temari y él habían escuchado el inicio de aquella conversación desde la cocina mientras preparaban la comida. Se retiró con el niño, no sin antes percatarse que todo estaba bien con su madre. Temari se había acercado a ella.

-¿Todo bien, Okasan?-

-Sí, querida. Todo bien, pero ¿por qué se llevan al niño? -

Eso fue lo último que escucho el moreno, sabía que su mujer reconfortaría a su madre. Ambas eran muy unidas, en ocasiones pensaba que Temari era la hija que su madre quiso tener. Vaya suerte se cargaba en verdad, solía escuchar hasta la discordia entre una suegra y su nuera cosa que no ocurría en su casa.

-¿Papá a dónde vamos?- Era imposible ignorar esos ojos verdes.

-Iremos por algunas frutas al bosque para el postre-

Ambos recolectaron bayas, Shikamaru aprovecho para enseñar al niño a reconocerlas, sus ojos no perdían detalle alguno, un ciervo se acercó a comer algunas por el lado del menor sin mirarlo, después el animal esperó alguna reacción por parte del pequeño guardián. Shikadai observó por unos momentos las bayas en su pequeño puño después al ciervo y sin apartar la mirada se comió los frutos, sonriendo entonces. El hombre mayor también sonrió, su mirada se cruzó con la de su primogénito.

-No comas tantas, que te dolerá el estómago-

\- ¿por qué? -

-Porque yo ya lo he hecho. Haz caso a tu viejo y evitaras que nos regañen. –

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Temari**

Temari se hallaba tendiendo la ropa recién lavada, solía monitorear a su pequeño hijo a pesar de saber muy bien que no era hiperactivo como los hijos de Hinata, esa mujer se caracterizaba por ser demasiado tranquila y debía lidiar con dos monstruillos, se apiadaba de la pelinegra, incluso Naruto debía socorrerla para cuidar de ellos. Pero Shikadai era un caso particular.

-¿Qué observas, cariño?-

-Mami ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? –

Se sentó junto al niño en el cobertizo, -Verás…porque es un color sereno-no se le ocurrió otra cosa en el momento más que darle una explicación científica que le producirían un repertorio de preguntas, así que opto por algo más sencillo.

-Pero el verde también lo es, mami-

-Oh ¿enserio? –

-Sí-

\- ¿Y por qué crees eso? -

-Porque a donde quiera que puedas mirar, es verde. Cuando vamos al bosque, papá dice que no hay mejor lugar para encontrar paz. A ti te gusta el verde por eso cuidas del jardín, cuando lo haces te vez feliz y tranquila. Cuando no estas, papá y yo dormimos al pie de aquel árbol- señaló el árbol frondoso en medio del jardín. - Incluso cuando vamos al parque, los niños prefieren trepar árboles y jugar en el pasto y son verdes. - El niño dio tanto ejemplo como pudo hasta concluir. -Así que el verde también es un color que te hace sentir sereno, pero sabes si el cielo fuera verde lo demás que te conté ya no lo sería.

-Oh- le sorprendía en ocasiones lo que esa cabecita maquinaba, le preocupaba y Shikamaru era consciente de ello, a su esposo no le alertaba en lo más mínimo siempre procuraba calmarla con un "mujer, es normal, es un Nara y no cualquier Nara, es un Sabaku No a la vez" como si fuera tan sencillo de entender como: uno más uno es dos. - ¿Y qué opinas de tus ojos? -

El niño miro a su madre por un instante y después regreso la vista al jardín- es simple mami, mis ojos son como los tuyos, así que también hacen que los demás sientan paz al verlos- ¿era posible que fuera egocéntrico su retoño?, eso era algo nuevo-bueno eso creo, ya que papá dice que mis ojos son como los tuyos y cuando te ve parece estar en paz como cuando visita el bosque. -

Temari sonrió y no puedo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar la confesión, molestaría por ello a su esposo en cuanto llegará, le encantaba avergonzarlo para su gusto, pero le agradecería una vez más por la felicidad que sentía cada día y más por el retoño que tenía a su lado.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Shikamaru**

\- ¿Papá porque mamá? -

Shikamaru parpadeo un par de veces como reflejo y puso toda su atención en el niño que dibujaba a su lado mientras el leía algunos papeles que había traído de la oficina, se juraba no volver a hacerlo otra vez.

-Mmm… ¿puedes explicarte mejor, hijo mío? -

El menor reviso su dibujo y sin despegar la mirada de este, tomó otro color. - Sí, papá ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? –

-Ps esa es una buena pregunta-Miró a su esposa quien ya hacia limpiando el huerto del jardín. – Sabes tu mamá suele enojarse con frecuencia, es estricta con el orden, no le gusta que desperdiciemos la comida, pero ¿sabes…? –

\- ¿Qué? -

-Mejor dicho, ¿tú por qué razón crees? –

El niño observó a su padre como analizándolo, a Shikamaru le inquieto esos pequeños ojos verdes y estos volvieron al dibujo, así como el continuar coloreando. -Eso no se vale, pero te diré: Porque aunque no le guste los calamares, se los come con nosotros. Porque ella te espera en la noche y aunque te regañe siempre tiene la cena caliente para ti. Porque cuida de la abuela con mucho cariño. Porque aunque el tío Gaara y el tío Kankuro estén lejos, siempre les llama para saber de ellos. Porque sonríes como bobo diría Boruto cuando la ves, te ayuda cuando no puedes sólo al Shogi o con el trabajo que traes a casa- El niño suspiro por decir todo de corrido. Shikamaru se sorprendió de lo observador que era su primogénito.

Sonrió- Porque tu mamá es así, pero sabes antes las cosas no eran como ahora-

\- ¿A no? ¿Entonces cómo eran? –

-Tu madre era una mujer aterradora, así que-susurro para ambos al acercarse a su hijo- nunca la hagas enojar-le sonrió- pero una vez tu abuelo me dijo que por más aterradora que fuera una mujer, ella sonreiría ante el hombre por el que sintiera respeto.

El niño observó a su padre y enarco una cejita- ¿Te sonrió? –

-Sí, pero eso fue el inicio de todo. - Se reincorporó y con tono sereno dijo- puede que no me lo entiendas ahorita, hijo. Tu mamá siempre ha estado allí para todo aquel que ama, es una mujer que me ha apoyado siempre, es trabajadora y nunca se ha considerado inferior en un mundo de hombres. Es inteligente y sincera, aunque a veces sea muy cruel con las verdades, es compasiva y amable si la llegas a conocer mejor. Porque al final te puedo decir que simplemente como es, y como me permite ser, como crecemos juntos cada día, porque me apoya, porque nos ama, por ti es que la amo.

-No lo entiendo bien, papá- sabia Shikamaru que, aunque su hijo fuera inteligente en comparación de muchos niños, le faltaba vivir algunas cosas para entenderlas. - Pero ¿por qué no le dices a mamá lo que me dijiste?

-Tienes razón, hay cosas que los adultos no nos decimos. -

-A mamá le gustara oírlo- Sonrió el niño a su papá mientras le mostraba su dibujo

-Woo, ¡qué bueno dibujo! –

Shikadai explicó a su padre que era lo que había dibujado y por la noche Shikamaru le comentó a Temari sobre la plática que sostuvo con su hijo. Ambos se alistaban para dormir

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – Enarco la ceja la rubia mujer mientras sentados en la cama cepillaba el cabello de su esposo. Shikamaru le dijo todos los porqués que dio a su hijo. Temari sintió calor en el rostro, pero se percató que no era la única avergonzada ya que las orejas de su esposo estaban igual de coloradas, supo que para él decir aquello no fue sencillo no frente a ella. Lo abrazo, besando el hombro masculino más próximo.

-Gracias, yo también Te Amo Vago. –

\- ¿por qué? –

-Mmm… ¿quieres que te explique ahorita? Me tomará un par de horas-

-Tenemos toda la noche, problemática- Ambos rieron.


	2. Travesuras

Algunos hijos son planeados otros no, la verdad es que la espera de estos depende mucho de los padres y las circunstancias en las que se encuentre estos últimos. Quisiéramos que todos los hijos fueran anhelados y amados desde la noticia de su existencia, pero la realidad a veces es cruel.

Todos los personajes pertenecientes al mundo de Naruto son de la autoría de Kishimoto.

* * *

Entre los planes de los Nara no estaba ampliar la familia, o bueno se habían hecho a dicha idea Shikamaru y Temari. Ciertamente nunca lo habían hablado, aunque su comunicación siempre había sido buena hasta envidiable por algunos, era algo que ambos concluyeron sin confirmar.

-Vamos mujer, ya no estés molesta con nosotros- se rasco la nuca.

-Mmm…- Observó de reojo a su esposo y continúo cepillándose el cabello, era una manía que había desarrollado después de algunos años, para relajarse.

El moreno suspiro-En verdad no veía motivo para regañar a Shikadai, no suele hacer travesuras además sabes que los Uzumaki son imanes de problemas- sonrió ampliamente al recordar momentos con sus amigos donde Naruto inducia a las travesuras y que en muchas ocasiones fueron descubiertos. Termino de sonreír con pesadez al concluir que la misma situación que acababa de vivir su primogénito la vivió él.

-Son demasiados blandos, me pregunto a donde va a parar este clan si seguimos así-Se resignó la rubia.

-Sé que no tuviste tiempo para meterte en problemas de niños en tu infancia, pero sabes, a cualquier edad se pueden hacer travesuras-

Temari observó a través del espejo a su esposo, se giró para encaro con sonrisa ladina- Nara, ¿qué pretendes? –

-¿Yo?- Sé hizo el desentendido mientras se acercaba a la mujer con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Hey! Quieto allí- intento poner una barrera con una mano y levantándose dijo- A mí no me engañas-

Shikamaru sonrió seductoramente ante la idea de que Temari no era tonta y sabia sus intenciones. -Si intentara "algo", que no sé a qué aluces hago referencia, seguramente te enojarías conmigo. ¿Darle mal ejemplo a Shikadai sobre portase mal? No, no, noo… ¿me crees capaz? - Se hizo el ofendido colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

-Para nada, disculpa si creíste lo contrario. - Sarcásticamente contestó. -Oh cariño- cambio el tono de su voz al referirse a su hijo al verlo por la puerta.

El Nara volteó instintivamente hacia donde la atención de la rubia se centró, no había nadie. -¡Oe!- Intento reclamar pero un beso lo asalto, sonrió al caer en el engaño pero no detuvo el beso, al contrario poso sus manos en la cintura de la ladrona atrayéndola posesivamente hacia él. Lo encendía a pesar de un poco más de 10 años de casados que ella mordiera su labio inferior apasionadamente, descubrió que era masoquista. Se quejó automáticamente por la lesión rompiendo con el encuentro, se topó con una mirada felina.

-Bien, no puedo dejar que se vayan a dormir con el estómago vacío. Ve por tu viva imagen que voy a servirles la cena- Avanzó con destino a la cocina.

Enarcó la ceja- ¿Es enserio? Si se parece más a ti que a mí. -

Chasqueó la lengua- Soy su madre, ¿te dice algo? –

-Hai, hai…- Su esposa se volteó para comentar -perdón, con un hai es suficiente. Lo olvidé- cerró los ojos.

-Doble ración para ti-

\- ¿Doble? - Confundido miro a su esposa.

-Si, por el desgaste energético- camino sensualmente hasta recargarse momentáneamente en el marco de la puerta para observarlo sobre su hombro.

Sonrió divertidamente, mientras metía nuevamente las manos a los bolsillos y levantaba los hombros- Si me quedo dormido por tantos carbohidratos no te quejes-

-Te mato, Nara- Se retiró con una sonrisa de complicidad.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Dice tu madre que te laves las manos, vamos a cenar-

Incrédulamente Shikamaru había pensado que Dai se parecía a su mujer, pero al ver con la pesadez que este se levantaba del pórtico le dio la razón.

-Sabes, viejo. Debes darle la razón a mamá- su padre se sorprendió, al revivir una escena con la palabra viejo, recordó a su padre cuando le pasaba lo mismo con su madre.

-Papá ¿qué te paso? – Vio con algo de preocupación a su padre- no me digas que mamá…-

Shikamaru se tocó el labio donde su hijo lo miraba, sintió la molestia de la pequeña herida, maldijo mentalmente la circunstancia, seguro su hijo pensaba que Temari lo había golpeado- Nahhh! Para nada, tu madre es brusca hasta para besar- quiso restarle importancia, pero fue un error, nunca había hablado de ciertos temas con su hijo y se maldijo nuevamente.

Con mueca de fastidio- No es necesario que me digas lo que haces con mamá, mendokusei- camino con destino al baño.

-Jajajja, vamos Shikadai es normal- Lo fastidiaría un rato.

\- ¿Sabes lo traumático que puede ser, saber lo que haces con mamá? - Intentó huir de la situación.

-Pero tenía que aclarar que tu madre no me golpeó, como imaginabas. Porque era lo que pensaste ¿no? –

-Papá enserio, déjame en paz-

-¿qué pasa?- Se asomó Temari desde la cocina, confundida.

Señaló el labio de su padre-Eso es lo qué pasa, dile algo mamá-

-Oh- cayo en cuenta del error cometido, se sintió abrumada en vez de avergonzarse. Escuchó a su esposo restarle importancia y repitiéndole la respuesta a su hijo. Prefiriendo entonces restarle importancia también- lo siento Shika, me he pasado- mientras se acercaba a revisar la herida.

Perplejo miro a sus padres con una mueca de fastidio- ¿Es enserio? ¡Ah! - Se adentró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos adultos observaron la acción del menor, la sonrisa de triunfo del Nara se borró al recibir un codazo.

-No lo fastidies más y venme ayudar a poner la mesa-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Estoy de vuelta-El Nara se extrañó al no escuchar respuesta. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde Temari ya hacia apoyada en el lavabo. -Temari-

-Shikamaru, trae un poco de alcoh- Se desplomo sin caer del todo en el piso, Shikamaru había notado la letargia de la mujer junto a su palidez.

\- ¿Puedes escucharme? - Notó de inmediato con el contacto que un sudor frío acompañaba la palidez, procuró no alarmarse. -Te llevaré a la sala-

Recostó a su compañera mientras iba por alcohol, los síntomas eran de una baja de presión. Paso una torunda con el líquido a cierta distancia de la nariz femenina mientras Temari apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru, este la abrazaba . Una vez que recuperó toda la consciencia le mencionó que no pudo prever el malestar, ya que instantáneamente sintió el mareo junto a un ensordecimiento pero que alcanzo a escuchar la llegada de su esposo, agradeciendo que no estuviera sola.

-Me preocupa, no sueles enfermarte-

-Lo sé y menos con síntomas como el mareo, dudo que sea por trabajo. Iré a ver a Ino o Sakura mañana-

-Pues tu labor en casa no es para menos, no sólo es atender aquí sino también las labores del clan-La mujer chasqueo la lengua molesta- Mmm…vamos ya no somos tan jóvenes-

-Me estás diciendo vieja- incrédula enarco la ceja e intento apartarse del hombre.

-Esa no es mi intención, hasta yo siento algunos días más agotador mi rutina-

-Pues si quieres cambiamos los roles, que mira yo no me quejaría-

\- ¡Oh vamos! No hagamos esto problemático. Prométeme que en cuanto sepas que tienes me avisaras, no intentes ocultármelo o restarle importancia como siempre-

-Está bien… ya me siento mejor, iré a terminar la cena-

-Te ayudo-

-Sí, gracias-

 _Al día siguiente. En el consultorio de Ino_

-Bueno, Temari. No hay nada extraño en apariencia sobre tu desmayo, tu presión es normal, el cuestionario básico no arroja datos alarmantes por lo que pediré te hagan una química de 32 elementos para descartar anemia y otros padecimientos- Se sentó en su silla tras haber hecho una exploración de rutina.

\- Si, está bien. Justo vengo en ayunas-

-Dime ¿algún otro síntoma que no me hayas comentado? –

-Ninguno, que recuerde en verdad. Acaso tienes algún diagnóstico previo-

-Tengo una idea, pero quisiera descartarla-

\- ¿Es alarmante? -

-Tranquila, no pensé que fueras nerviosa-

-No lo soy, sólo que me preocupa que sea algo que requiera muchos cuidados y por ello descuide mis responsabilidades –

Llegó la persona de laboratorio para la toma de muestra, una vez que se retiraba Ino le dio la instrucción de que también…

\- ¿Embarazo? Pero si tuve mi periodo este mes y el pasado-

-Sí, pero me gustaría descartarlo-

\- ¿Esa es tu idea? No está en nuestros planes más hijos- refiriéndose al Nara y ella.

-Pero ningún se ha sometido a una operación para ello, su vida sexual es prácticamente activa-

\- ¿Prácticamente? - Enarco la ceja ante aquella afirmación.

\- No me digas que parecen conejos, que eso sería traumático- A pesar de su ética profesional, era complejo separar su posición como médico y amiga de ellos. En cambio, Sakura era imparcial con ciertas cosas.

-Tampoco-

-Bien- La rubia de coleta enlisto algunos síntomas para que identificara la paciente si había sufrido alguno.

-Ninguno a excepción de que hace 15 días tuve náusea matutina pero una vez vomitando desapareció, hasta entonces no me ha ocurrido-

-Ya veo, alguna conclusión de aquella vez-

-Supuse que algo me cayó mal, aunque suelo ser meticulosa con la cocción de las carnes y al desinfectar los vegetales si suelo comprarlos, que han sido contadas veces-

La ojiazul no dijo más, su clan junto al de los Nara cultivan sus propios alimentos y que compartían mutuamente con los Akimichi. Le pidió a la mujer de Suna regresará en un par de horas para los resultados, almorzará algo y que en caso de sentirse mal nuevamente tomará precauciones, así como llamarla inmediatamente.

-Ahora sabemos no es nada grave-

-Sí, bueno muchas gracias por todo-

-No hay de que, no olvides visitarme para continuar el proceso y tratamiento-

-Tenlo por seguro-

Temari estuvo pensativa durante la mayor parte del día, pero conforme llegaba la hora de la cena se sintió feliz, cenó junto a Shikadai ya que Shikamaru le aviso de que llegaría tarde por pendientes con el Hokage que no podían esperar. En cuanto llegó a casa, el líder agradeció que su esposa lo esperará despierta y lo atendiera a pesar de ser pasada la media noche, le contó las nuevas de los convenios y una que otra anécdota en la oficina como siempre. Nara se había olvidado de la visita al médico que realizó su esposa hasta que una vez acostados ella le dijo

-Por tus travesuras seremos más en esta casa- Le estaba dando la espalda, en cuanto no hubo respuesta, más bien no espero casi nada para ello, se giró para analizar la reacción de aquel hombre.

El domador de sombras, tenía una mirada seria y fija en ella, sintió un vuelco en el pecho ¿Y si no le agrado la idea? Susurró- Nara-

Susurró igual-Pero no he tenido síntoma alguno- Su mirada cambio a una reconfortante.

La mujer perpleja ante aquel cambio repentino rompió en carcajadas ante aquello mientras atraía a su esposo. El rostro del hombre quedó oculto entre el hombro y la clavícula de la mujer mientras esta acariciaba su nuca y terminaba de reír- Tonto, me asustaste por un momento. Me había olvidado que tu sufriste los síntomas de Dai-

Beso el espacio de piel disponible mientras -Gracias, mujer problemática- algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, la abrazo fuertemente sin lastimarla.

-A ti vago-En el mismo tono, para que sólo quedará entre ellos. Beso la cabellera negra sin dejar de acariciar la nuca.

Acordaron no comentar nada sobre el estado de Temari hasta pasado los 5 meses, se cuestionaron sobre en qué momento le informarían a Shikadai pero optaron que pasara el primer trimestre para ello. Shikamaru ya hacia hincado frente al retrete a primera hora del día, mientras que Temari sujetaba su cabello.

-Tranquilo, ¿te siente mejor? - Dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda varonil. Recibió como respuesta un nuevo intento de devolver el estómago.

-Creó que aún no, te caerá bien un té de limón-

Shikadai no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina matutina de sus padres, la curiosidad lo invadía con el paso del tiempo, su padre parecía enfermo cada mañana y seguro era porque últimamente comía mucho, lo extraño era que su madre no le amonestaba por ello al contrario parecía cumplir los caprichos del líder. Su casa se había volteado, algunas ocasiones su madre consolaba a su padre, aunque intentaran ocultar el hecho, la última vez escuchó decir de su madre "Sigue haciendo travesuras" mientras que un sentido Shikamaru contestó "¿me estas recriminado?". Un día observó a su madre haciendo un quehacer mientras su padre dormía junto a ella, las demostraciones afectivas eran curiosas y poco perceptibles para otros, pero para él, que su madre acariciara la espalda u hombro de su padre era mucho, había indicios de que algo pasaba, pero no fue claro hasta ese día. Donde su madre lucia más hermosa, tenía un aire de paz y confortabilidad que le contagiaba. Detecto que algunas pecas coronaban las mejillas de su progenitora y que, por supuesto antes no estaban, alucio que se debía a ellas por qué se veía guapa.

Llegó a comentar lo que ocurría en su casa a sus amigos, pero las respuestas coincidían en que eran como la mayoría de los adultos melosos y enamoradizos, para nada le convenció ya que sus padres eran distintos de los jóvenes, claro no se refería sólo a los suyos sino a todos los adultos que conocía. Los más jóvenes como Konohamaru presentaban todas las afirmaciones que dieron sus amigos. Hasta que un día, sus padres le informaron que necesitaban hablar con él, no pudo deducir el motivo así que pacientemente espero la hora.

-Shikadai, debemos darte una noticia. Tu madre y yo…- Dijo el patriarca.

-Antes de ello. ¿Tiene que ver con los acontecimientos que últimamente ocurren en casa? - Observó a los mayores mirarse en complicidad y sonreír.

-Si te refieres a que últimamente abrazas a tu madre sin razón aparente entonces si- El menor de los Nara se avergonzó ante el comentario desviando la mirada, su defensa: a veces se sentía sentimental al ver a su madre sin razón aparente, sólo preguntaba en ocasiones si podía darle un abrazo o simplemente lo hacía sin avisar. Recordaba que hasta los 7 años era algo natural en él, pero ahora sentía dicha necesidad que no lograba aclararse pero que agradecía que su madre no cuestionara.

-Cariño- le llamó su madre, esta extendía los brazos indicándole que necesitaba un abrazo al cual no se pudo negar. Recordaría siempre esa sonrisa que sólo su madre posea. Una vez que se acercó para recibir aquel abrazo su madre le dijo- Estamos embarazados- Parpadeo varias veces como asimilando el dato, termino el abrazo para confirmar lo que escuchó.

\- ¿Qué? No me digan que esto tiene que ver con sus "travesuras"- Su incredulidad no le permitió medir la respuesta. Sus padres se avergonzaron como nunca antes los había visto- Y ¿cómo que están embarazados? – Juraría que estaba mal empleada la oración de su madre.

-Lo primero queda para otra platica, seria mucha información y ni hablar de la incomodidad- dijo su padre mientras divisaba a otro lado junto su manía de rascarse la mejilla.

-Sí, estamos embarazados- Reafirmó su madre- y no me refiero a que sólo tu padre sufre todos los síntomas del embarazo que llevo, sino que para muchos es un proceso que lleva únicamente la mujer. En el caso de nuestra familia, tu papá siempre ha participado, le da tanta importancia como yo, por ello lo vivimos juntos- Vio como como su madre tomaba la mano de su padre mientras que la otra ya hacía en su vientre- Así que ambos somos parte de esto y queremos que tú también lo seas-que después tomaría la suya- hermano mayor- las últimas palabras hicieron nacer un calor en su corazón.

-Papá- Sus ojos se humedecieron. Ambos adultos supieron que todo estaba bien si temieron lo contrario- No sé te ocurra tocarla en los próximos meses-

Temari notó lo sobreprotector que sería su hijo a partir de ese momento, carcajeando por un largo tiempo mientras lo abrazaba.

Shikamaru sonrió con pesadez, susurro su típico mendokusei y observó la nueva fase de su primogénito, era un crío ciertamente, pero ¿qué tanto sabia a sus 11 años?


	3. Día del padre

Todo personaje del universo de Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto

.

.

.

* * *

Un hombre como Shikamaru quien había planeado su vida a futuro, no pudo contemplar algunos sucesos que cambiarían sus planes originales, estaba de demás rememorar los más tristes. Momentos como este donde contemplaba a su bebé le producía una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría. A primera hora del día, se había levantado sin despertar a la mujer que le había dado aquel hermoso regalo, la cual estaba desvelada más que él.

Observó al pequeño dormir plácidamente, se atrevió a cargarlo esperando no despertarlo en el proceso y con ello a su mujer, necesitaba ese espacio entre ellos nada más, entre él y su bebé como si lo necesitara, lo arrullo un momento. Recordó que meses atrás temía sostenerlo en brazos pues parecía frágil y temía lastimarlo.

\- Como me gustaría que me acompañaras este día- comenzó a hablar casi para sí mismo- sé que debería estar feliz y lo estoy, pero admito que una tristeza me embarga. Me hubiera gustado verte cargar a tu nieto, verte jugar con él, que lo malcriaras como mamá- Sonrió con tristeza. – Pero sé que, gracias a ti, Shikadai y yo tenemos un futuro, uno donde puedo ofrecerle a mi hijo tiempos de paz, donde las naciones son prosperas.

Acarició levemente a su hijo y beso su frente, se sentó en el marco de la ventana para contemplar como amanecía- Viejo, ¿acaso era yo así de dormilón? Seguro no era problema para ustedes o ¿sí? Estuve pensando que una vez comience a caminar nos iremos a recorrer el bosque juntos solo los dos como lo hacíamos tu y yo, también lo llevaré a nadar al estanque al que solíamos ir, pero no quiero que Temari nos sermonee como mamá lo hizo con nosotros, viejo. Ese día valió la pena a pesar de la demora- Shikamaru rememoró algunos pasajes de su infancia, asegurándose que las enseñanzas de Shikaku se las transmitiría a su primogénito.

-¿Tenías idea de a quién me parecería antes de nacer? Yo no estaba convencido de como seria Shikadai-lo miró por enésima vez-pero es perfecto. Se parece a mí aquí entre nosotros- pauso un instante-no…mejor dicho, se parece a ti-

El bebé empezó a removerse y bostezar en señal de despertar que para sorpresa de Shikamaru lo hizo sin llorar, Susurro un- Hola, Shikadai- una vez que se vio observado dijo-Buenos días hijo mío ¿qué tal dormiste? – Sonrió alegremente al ser objeto de atención de esos verdes y enormes ojos- Le está contando a tu abuelo que te pareces a él, no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlo era un hombre muy inteligente, algo vago como tu padre, característico de los Nara ¿sabes? Y no cualquiera tiene dicha cualidad. Pero algún defecto teníamos que tener. – el menor de los Nara empezó a balbucear- ¿qué?¿Cómo que es conductual eso de vagear?, te oyera tu abuelo se ofendería. Yo creo que es reciproco a nuestra inteligencia, necesitamos reposar la mente, ya que como estrategas los miembros del clan Nara debemos procesar información, contemplar varias posibilidades y escenarios, así como reducir márgenes de errores. - Su hijo siguió balbuceando un poco más.

-Viejo, ¿puedes ver que tiene los ojos más bellos qué hayamos visto? – en un tono más bajo susurro a su hijo- No se lo vayas a decir a tu madre, Shikadai. Seguro se jactaría orgullosamente que es herencia de ella, así que es un secreto entre los tres. - Shikamaru se percató que debía asear a su hijo, hizo un mohín de fastidio mientras susurraba su típica frase, era un detalle en particular que dejaba a su esposa hacer, en verdad le fastidiaba pero era su hijo y debía hacerlo. Shikadai exigió atención- Sí, dime hijo- el menor entre balbuceos parecía conversar con su padre y este parecía entenderle cuando en verdad nada era claro- ¿quieres que te cuente más de tu abuelo? - en respuesta recibió una risotada, cosa que contagio al Nara mayor quien empezó a contarte sobre el antiguo líder de clan sin omitir hazañas de este. Preparó en un rato más un biberón pues había contemplado que no tardaría el menor en tener apetito, deseaba dejar dormir un poco más a la rubia mujer que ya hacia dormida en la habitación contigua.

Arrulló a su hijo quien parecía rendirse una vez más en brazos de Morfeo, el bebé parecía buscar la forma más cómoda de dormir en brazos de su padre hasta que se acomodó entre el hombro y el cuello de este. Balbuceo unas últimas palabras sin soltar la camiseta de hombre mayor, Shikamaru rio en complacencia- Yo también Te Amo, hijo- y camino en círculos a través de la habitación hasta qué tuvo la necesidad de sentar en el sofá junto al ventanal. El sol no tardaba en mostrarse en totalidad así que contemplo el cielo una vez más antes de reunirse con su hijo en el mundo de los sueños.

-Padre, ¿sabes? te extraño. En ocasiones me haces falta, sé que no sueno como un adulto, pero quería que supieras que Te Amo- se quedó en silencio mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, se limpió algunas para evitar que llegaran a despertar a su hijo. Susurro antes de quedar completamente dormido- Feliz día, viejo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasado un tiempo, Temari entró a la habitación y contemplo a los dos hombres, padre e hijo rendidos bajo un profundo sueño. No pudo evitar llenarse de ternura ante la imagen y no dudo en capturar el momento, su suegra le había dicho que los hijos crecen rápido, así como le aconsejo de disfrutar de su hijo mientras podía. La cámara fotografía que uso era un obsequio de sus hermanos, si bien sabía que no admitirían que se morían por ver cada acontecimiento entorno a su único y consentido sobrino capturado, ella se encargaría de que esa ilusión se viese cumplida en cada visita. Se acercó a su esposo con motivo de acobijar a ambos pelinegros, así como correr las cortinas para que su sueño no fuese interrumpido por el sol.

-Feliz día del padre, cariño- Besó la frente del moreno mientras acariciaba la melena de su bebé- Gracias por habernos dado a nuestro hijo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien y tu padre lo sabe- antes de recorrer por completo las cortinas, miro un instante el cielo, dedicándole un rezo y unas palabras a su suegro sin olvidarse de su propio padre.

.

.

.

.

* * *

PD.- En México hoy tercer domingo de Junio celebramos el día del Padre.


End file.
